


A New Class

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Magical sex ed, Slytherin, snape - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What will happen when Snape has to teach Slytherins sex ed?





	A New Class

"Sir, I have a hard time believing this request is serious." This had better be a joke from Dumbledore. There's no way he could actually think I'd be willing to do this.

"I assure you, Severus, I am quite serious. With Madame Lestrade gone, I've decided it is now up to the heads of house to take up this responsibility. I have already discussed it with Minerva, Filius, and Pomona. All have agreed this is the best course of action. Now, the matter is final and there will be no more discussion on this. Irma will give you the literature you need. Good day, Severus."

This was going to be so humiliating. I could already tell. 

Two days later, I enter the dungeon, seeing all my First through fourth year Slytherins. This was not what I signed up for when I agreed to be potions master of Hogwarts.

"Hello, class. I am sure you are all wondering why you are in a mixed year, Slytherin only class. Welcome to Magic Sexual Education. Madame Lestrade has retired and the headmaster saw it fit to pass this class on to the heads of house." The students look at each other awkwardly, looking as I feel internally. I struggle not to blush. A single hand raises in the back of the class from a blond haired boy.

"Sir, will you also be teaching us Same sex education?" A certain Draco Malfoy tentatively ventures. This time I can't stop the blush creeping up my face as I just about die of mortification.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," I whisper.


End file.
